


Unexpected Symptoms

by Solunadawn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Losing Control, Loss of self control, Porn With Plot, bird and bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Trunks wasn't feeling well and Mai wanted to see how bad this sickness was effecting him.Then a new symptom showed up.





	Unexpected Symptoms

_“Here.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“No problem.”_

Trunks had taken a swig of the drink of bottled water he was handed by rationer of the day at the resistance base.

Trunks was certain that fighting Goku Black was the only thing that would be his concern. This only made it surprising when his body started feeling overheated, and his head became foggy as he lost his footing. Mai had ordered two of her resistance members nearby to get him to a bed and once they did she immediately put a hand on his forehead and one on her own to check Trunks’ temperature.

_”You're ill.”,_ Mai said as she removed her hand from his head.

_”I've never had such a small list of symptoms, why’d I get sick now?”,_ Trunks complained to himself aloud.

The resistance didn't exactly have the luxury to wait for Trunks to get better, unless they wanted to risk losing more people just so he could rest. Most of the time they would check the severity of Trunks’ symptoms and if he was able to fight while ill that's what he'd do. Rarely had the lavender haired hybrid actually had to rest and recover from the illnesses he'd caught. It was a tactic both he and the resistance had to use since the resistance first formed, back when Black appeared. This is what Mai and Trunks were doing right now. Going from his bed to the deepest levels of the underground area, a bomb shelter, to test how bad the symptoms were messing with the hybrid warrior.

“Same procedure as before, right?”, Trunks asked as he removed his jacket, shoes, and made sure his hair tie wasn't loose.

“Testing the control of your strength before testing the power, yes. You can still stand, right?”, Mai said as she removed her beanie, coat, and shoes.

“I can, it's just- aren't you the leader here? If I couldn't control my strength and you were injured y--”, Trunks began but Mai cut in.

“Don't. I may be in charge, but you're our best hope of this operation’s success. That’s why I need to assess the effects each illness has on you, so I can base any new plans around that as well as any backup plans or escape plans. Spectating a battle with you and another member won't tell me nearly as much as this will. I'd rather be injured and accurate than unharmed and wrong.”, Mai explained.

“...I understand.”, Trunks responded. He didn't like it, but preferences mattered little in times of conflict and Trunks knew that. Mai was right, this would help her plan so he got in a stance.

“But… thank you.”, Mai said with a sweet smile as she took a stance.

“Huh?”, Trunks blurted out confused.

Mai went in with a strike towards just under the jawline which Trunks blocked immediately with his hand.

“Thank you for worrying about me. Trunks.”, Mai said, locking eyes with him with that same sweet grateful smile.

Trunks felt his heart skip a beat seeing that and almost got thrown off enough to not block her second strike at his person. Almost. He blocked it, and the next, and the next before returning attacks. The attacks were deliberately light towards Mai, this test was about controlling Trunks’ strength after all. It was enough to sting, it was enough to hurt, but not enough to seriously injure or kill. This was a good sign, he could still control his power. Something, however, felt off.

As Trunks was sparring with Mai, he felt something weird grow in him. It wasn't the cathartic rush one gets from fighting, nor was it the fatigue one would expect from exercising. It was like an itch or an agitation that was growing in Trunks’ gut. One that didn't give him the irritation or annoyance that would usually accompany such a feeling. Trunks’ head was getting foggier and foggier as this feeling grew.

Mai noticed a third of the way into their spar that something changed in Trunks. The strikes weren't as distant and he wasn't guarding his torso as often as he was earlier. In fact it was almost as if he was deliberately exposing his upper body to her as they fought while he was minimizing the proximity to her. The up close view of his torso heated up Mai's face but she didn't look away. This is a fight to understand how the illness is affecting Trunks, and it looks like it's beginning to show more symptoms.

Despite this, it was uncomfortable to Mai to actually see Trunks’ torso this close to her face rather than catching a distant view of it from the occasional glance or gaze she had on him. They were dating, yes but with the conflict going on intimacy wasn't a priority. It couldn’t be helped and both of them knew it but that didn't stop Mai from wishing they had something to take their mind off of this horrible situation for just a little bit.

As Mai took a step back and attempted to strike at Trunks’ head he once again deflected it as he gazed at Mai with a half-lidded stare that she caught sight of. Continuing to strike and attempting to block, Mai's gaze didn't leave the blue eyes that were viewing all of her almost with a carnal nature as she processed in silent shock what she was seeing.

_’That stare, that expression it feels like-- no, is it actually…’,_ Mai thought while fighting as her eyes grew wide with surprise and her face reddened.

_’...LUST?!’_

The thought that Trunks’ lust was making him slowly lose grip on his self control made Mai involuntarily shudder with excitement. Trunks noticed the action the second it happened.

_’Mai, that tremble, that face… it's driving me crazy! What is this?! I…’,_ Trunks’ thoughts trailed off as his self control was slipping during their spar.

The hybrid kept pushing forward, steering Mai into backing up into the wall before he knocked away both of her fists and slamming his hands against the wall at either sides of her shoulders. They weren't even a foot apart. His breathing was heavy, but not because of the combat.

Mai looked up at Trunks’ flushed face stunned yet feeling she had an idea of what was going to happen. She decided to test the water and called out to him.

“Trunks…?”, Mai asked while steadying her breathing.

“Mai I… I'm going crazy…”, Trunks groaned between breaths as he closed the distance between them.

Before Mai could ask how or even why _exactly_ she felt a bulge, _his_ bulge, press against her crotch.

Mai rolled her head as far back as the wall would let her. Trunks gasped at the feeling.

“M-Mai…”, Trunks whispered, voice trembling close to her ear as his heated breath touched it's surface.

He grinded into her again and Mai let out a moan. Trunks lowered his head to the side of her neck and licked up the side of it earning another shiver and a sharp intake of breath from Mai. Mai could hear Trunks hum with satisfaction as he once again grinded into her, kissing her neck as he slowly and firmly pressed into her. 

Mai started letting out quiet moans as her loins started heating up with a fire of arousal from Trunks’ slow, rough thrusts and his soft lips pressing against her neck. Being touched with his warm and wet tongue, briefly feeling his suction as he tries keeping her taste fresh in his mouth. She remembered why they were here though and she struggled against her own mind to try speaking to him.

“T-Trunks-- ahh...Your condition-! Ahhn...haahh…”, Mai managed to get out before Trunks licked the side of her cheek hungrily and gently caressed the shape of her breast with his right hand, never stopping his grinding. He moved his head to face her, his labored breath ghosting over her panting lips as his hand fully covered her mound and with one swift motion he locked lips with her while at the same time groping her breast and beginning to fondle it. Mai jolted at this, unintentionally opening her legs more as Trunks was grinding at a more welcoming angle, fondling her thoroughly, and kissing her most passionately. The euphoric haze was clouding her mind terribly now. She opened her mouth to him and he was more than happy to slip his tongue in and taste her more as he snaked his left hand up her shirt.

Mai let out a muffled moan of pleasure as she wrapped her tongue around his, getting more familiar with its shape and it's slickness. Trunks broke off the kiss then tugged at the shirt and Mai caught on fast, lifting up her arms as Trunks now used both of his hands to take off her shirt before tossing it to the ground. Mai undid her bra as Trunks pulled off his shirt and once again took out and redid his hair tie. He meet Mai's eyes once more.

“I ...want more of you… Mai…”, Trunks breathed before kissing Mai deeply again, smashing tongues together. He slid both his hands up the sides of her waist eliciting a shiver from her before using his left hand to snake around her waist, pulling her closer while using his right hand to fondle her breast intimately and roughly. Mai wrapped her arms around Trunks, one hand she slid up and placed between his shoulder blades while feeling the contours of his muscles and the other she slid down near the band of his pants as she took in the sensation of his smooth skin. The blatant caressing of his back made his hairs stand on edge as his itching salacious need was fueled further by Mai's interest. Trunks growled in response before thrusting harder into Mai, earning a mewl of elated pleasure escaping her lips as they broke their kiss. 

Mai locked lips with him again and Trunks moved his left arm out from behind Mai's waist to the front of his pants with his right arm joining it soon after. Mai moved her arms to around his neck as he undid his pants while they were kissing. Once Trunks did, Mai broke off the kiss to undo her pants as Trunks kicked off his as well as his boxers. Mai got her pants off and was about to take off her undergarment but Trunks gestured her to stop and crouched as he began taking it off for her instead. He planted kisses on her thigh as he slid it down her legs and off her person, feeling the shape of her legs as he did so. Trunks then stood up and looked at Mai hungrily as he licked his lips. Her gaze met his with an equally hungry look before looking down to his throbbing member and biting her lip in eager anticipation. Trunks took a sharp breath seeing her want it that badly and slid his hands onto her hips as he once again closed the distance and entered her soaking chamber.

The hybrid's rod went in deep and the enwrapping pressure of it mixed with the generous amounts of slikening slime Mai had produced and the caressing, teasing, tantalizing texture of her depths drove Trunks near the edge of his peak.

“Nggh…!”, Trunks struggled to prevent giving in to climaxing.

Mai wasn't fairing much better.

The girth of his rod, the length of it, how it's shape rubbed against her sweet spots as it traveled deep inside, the firmness of it-- nothing compares. Granted, the only other comparison was Mai's own fingers but it didn't change how much better it felt. Which made it hard not to finish right here. Mai clamped her finger firmly between her teeth to prevent finishing early.

Both barely managed.

Mai's airy breaths egged Trunks on, unknowingly taunting him to move. 

Trunks’ panting with that wolfish gaze locked down on Mai tempted her to taste more of him.

Mai held onto Trunks’ shoulders steadily as she slowly lifted one leg slightly off the ground as she looked at Trunks, wordlessly asking for his support. Trunks understood and with a smirk he shifted his weight to balance the both of them with the wall as their support while Mai ankle locked her legs around Trunks’ waist.

“G...Give…”, Mai began.

“Give me… all of you… Trunks…”, She said softly.

“Take in… every bit of me… Mai…”, Trunks huskily breathed out.

Trunks started to build the rhythm of his hips back up again and the feeling was intoxicating for them both. Mai's head once again swung back as she let out soft cries of ecstasy with each deep thrust Trunks made. Trunks groaned and growled almost with each pound. The way the walls of Mai's opening would occasionally squeeze him just right drove him nuts, he wanted all of her. Trunks dipped his head down to her collarbone and he ghosted his mouth down over one of her breasts, his breath dancing across her skin giving Mai a hint to what was going to happen next as Trunks snaked his tongue out and against her supple breast savouringly.

“Aaaahh…!”, Mai cried out at the sensation between breaths.

Trunks lapped his tongue around her breast while plowing deep into her, eliciting airy and desperate moans from Mai that made Trunks’ movements more fervent and heated. His thrusts picked up in pace as he licked the tip of her breast roughly before kissing it and then biting it causing Mai to shout in ecstasy while her hips jutted involuntarily. She crept her fingers into the hair on the back of the hybrid's head and Trunks, unable to take anymore, unlatched his teeth and swung his head away from her breast to her face crashing his tongue in her mouth. Mai's muffled mewls could be heard as Trunks wasted no time exploring the insides of her mouth, the speed of his pounding getting faster.

Mai gripped at the roots of his hair and Trunks hummed in approval as he gyrated his hips even faster pace as he gripped her rear making Mai once again shudder. She pressed her body against his, feeling all of his torso almost as she moved her hips against his, matching his rhythm. Mai's walls smothering him more frequently, Trunks’ member slamming faster and rougher into the deepest part of her, they were ready to burst.

And burst they did.

“Mmmnnnn….!”, Trunks groaned as he lost control of his hips, feeling his seed spurt out into her.

“Nnnnh…!”, Mai voiced as she clamped her thighs against Trunks as her hips spasmed, her walls wrangling his member a few more times as her juices gushed out coating it.

They both broke away from the kiss, Trunks resting his forehead on the wall behind Mai and Mai resting her chin on his shoulder as they both were breathing heavily. His seed and her ooze dripping onto the floor as they soon followed by sliding down to the ground. Both becoming limp.

There they were, a naked, hot, sweaty, and exhausted mess.

The fog in both of their minds was replaced with a soothing calm, something neither of them had experienced in a very long time, and definitely not like this. It was thanks to that calm that they both recalled why they were here, and Trunks was the first to speak.

“I...I'm sorry, Mai… I just got overwhelmed by this odd feeling and I just--”, Trunks started.

“Trunks, it's okay. Even if it wasn't planned... I wanted this too…”, Mai assured him.

“You did…? I never knew…”, Trunks responded as he moved to face Mai.

“We were busy... and with danger arriving at any moment… it felt selfish to ask for--”,Mai said.

“This?”, Trunks finished for her.

“Yeah.”, Mai said with a small laugh.

“...While it's advice I never used much... my mother told me about something like this once…”, Trunks began. “ ‘Overworking yourself is the easiest way to failure. That's why breaks are needed. To ensure you always have the energy to keep going.’ Mai. There's always a chance we could be attacked, but if we try to always be ready for one every second of every day we will be too worn out from doing that. So, what i'm saying is, it's not selfish to ask for a break. It's good to take one, and you can always ask me. Okay?”

“Okay.”, Mai agreed with a smile. 

She wrapped her arms around Trunks in a hug which he returned.

“Heh, usually… I'm the one who's usually giving you the pep-talk.”, Mai said.

“I know. We're both slipping up pretty bad today.”, Trunks responded.

Mai laughed at that.

“When did you start getting those symptoms anyways?”, Mai said as she put her hand to Trunks’ head again. “The fever's gone.”

“Not exactly sure. I think it was moments before I almost collapsed. Before that I had that bottled water the rationer gave me.”, Trunks answered.

Mai's eyes shot wide open. Those bottles were not transparent, anything could have been put in there. Which means…

“Huh? Why are you covering my ear--”, Trunks blurted.

**”YOU GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSS!!!”,** Mai yelled.

The shout was heard by the upper floors.

“Uh oh. Think they found out?”, one member asked.

“They definitely found out.”, another answered.

“Sorry for the push, leader...”, another nervously apologized aloud followed by an equally nervous laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So difficult to tell if sentences are awkward or im just feeling awkward as I write this stuff.  
> It's a confusing experience.


End file.
